Frozen Memories
by zeldafan3
Summary: Hatori finds Yuki out on the streets in the middle of winter. It turns out that he cannot remember anything. What has happened to him? And will he ever recover his memories? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Frozen Memories

Frozen Memories

-Chapter 1-

Hi everyone! This is Zeldafan3, at your service. This is my first Furuba fanfic. I think it's great that I have summoned up the courage to create a Furuba fanfic. The main characters in this story are Hatori and Yuki. I hope it is not an insult to the series, and I hope that the people who read it enjoy it. So, without further ado, here is Chapter 1 of Frozen Memories.

_The snow was quietly falling outside. A gray-haired teen boy with violet eyes was sitting on the sidewalk, shivering under the thin blanket around his shoulders. He wondered what he was doing out here, sitting on the sidewalk. He tried to move, but his various injuries caused him to feel so much pain that he was forced to sit still. He wondered why he was feeling so much pain, but he could not remember. He just felt completely alone, and he cried himself to sleep._

Later…

A black-haired man was walking through the town. The snow was silently falling around him. He kept walking, scanning the scene for a certain hint of gray hair. He looked around until he found what he was looking for. The man walked over to the boy wrapped in the thin blanket. He tenderly brushed off the flakes of snow off the top of the boy's head. He lifted up the boy and carried him in his arms. He walked to his house, opened the door, and laid the boy down on his bed. He wondered how Yuki had gotten out there. He decided he'd ask the boy when he woke up. The man decided he would give Yuki a checkup and examination to see if anything had happened to him when he woke up. He got his medical supplies and a stool and sat by Yuki's bed, waiting for the boy to wake up.

Much Later…(Hatori's POV)

I was sitting at the stool when Yuki's eyelids suddenly twitched, slowly opening up to reveal a pair of beautiful amethyst-colored eyes. Yuki looked blankly at me and said, "Who are you? Where am I? How did I get here?" I smiled and said, "I am Hatori Sohma, and you are at my house. I found you on the street and took you here."

He nodded slowly, then said, "Who am I?"

This question startled me. Something serious must have happened to make him forget who he was. I tried not to let my emotion show, and I answered as calmly as I could. "You are Yuki Sohma, brother of Ayame Sohma, my relative and Kyo Sohma's cousin. You are also a member of the Sohma family, who is cursed to turn into animals when they are hugged. You turn into the Rat when hugged. Do you mind if I examine you?"

Now was his turn to be startled. He nodded hesitantly. I started by taking his temperature. It was normal. I then asked Yuki if he could take off his shirt so I could check his breathing. He then shook his head violently, trying to move away quickly. He then winced a bit from some pain, and then I knew he was injured. I then moved closer to Yuki and started to unbutton his shirt, pulling it off. What I saw made me gasp. There were deep scars across his back and shoulders. I decided to check his breathing later, after his scars healed. It almost made me cry. I blinked back the tears, and said, "This will hurt a bit, okay?" Yuki nodded as I applied some rubbing alcohol to his wounds, which made him wince. I got out some ointment and applied it to the wounds on his back. Then, I got out my bandages and put them on Yuki's wounds. I put his shirt back on, saying to him, "You need some sleep so that your injuries will heal. You may sleep here for the night." I tucked him into bed, gathered up my supplies, and went back to my office. I got out my futon and my yukata. I walked into the bathroom, closed the door, took off my yukata and stepped into the shower. After the shower, I went to the futon, tucked myself in, and fell asleep.

The next morning…

I woke up slowly to the sound of birds chirping happily outside my office window. I opened my eyes, got out of the futon and put it away. Then I took a shower, changed into a dress shirt and slacks and walked downstairs to check on Yuki. He was sleeping soundly, his gray tendrils of hair caressing his face. I felt like I shouldn't wake him up so soon. Then his eyes opened, and I was again stunned. He looked at me, a look of recognition playing out on his face. I looked at him and asked, "How was your sleep last night?" He slowly answered, "I-it was fine." I then asked him if I could check his injuries. He nodded and turned toward me and I started unbuttoning his Chinese-style shirt. I took it off and he turned to the left, facing the window, his legs crossed in front of him. I slowly removed the bandages one by one. When I removed all the bandages, I looked at his back. The wounds were less deep than they did yesterday, and some were healing, which was a good sign. I put more ointment on his wounds and covered them with new bandages. Then, I put his shirt back on. I told him he could watch TV or read a book while I did my work. He nodded, and I left the room. I went back to my office and put away my medical supplies. I sat down at my desk, staring at the phone. I reached for the phone, picked it up, and dialed Ayame's cell phone number. After two rings, his voice came on the phone. "Why, Tori-san! To what do I owe the pleasure of your call?"

I hesitated for a second, knowing that what I was about to say would alert Ayame. I decided that it would be wrong to keep it from him, and I said, "I found your brother Yuki shivering on the sidewalk yesterday. He has scars on his back and shoulders, and he has forgotten everything, including how he got his injuries. " There was a short, rare, silence from Ayame.

Then he said, "Was it Akito?"

I have a hunch that it might have been."

He replied, "May I come over to your house?"

I replied, "Sure. See you soon."

I said bye to Ayame and hung up the phone. I then went downstairs. Yuki was sitting in bed, reading a book. I called out to him, and said "Your brother Ayame will be here soon." He nodded. I looked out at the snow falling outside, hoping Ayame would be able to help thaw some of Yuki's forgotten memories.

-End of Chapter 1-


	2. Chapter 2

Frozen Memories 

-Chapter 2-

Hey, my loyal fans! Thanks so much for all your reviews and for some of you, adding my story to your favorites list. I really do appreciate it. Also, thanks to one reviewer, whose name shall not be mentioned (you know who you are) for providing me with a long critique of my writing. I hope this chapter meets your approval. I hope you will enjoy this chapter almost as much (or more) than the first!

Signing out,

Zeldafan3

-Ayame's POV-

After receiving a call from Tori-san, my friend and cousin, I pressed the red button to end the call. I had just received the most amazing news from him. My brother had been found by Tori-san. The downside was that he had been badly injured, with scars on his back and shoulders. Tori-san had found him on the streets in the early morning, and he had a hunch that Akito had caused the injuries. The most shocking thing to me, however, was that he had forgotten everything. His name, his relatives, everything he knew, including me. When I heard that, though, I saw a small glimmer of hope that I could change my relationship with him. I then knew I should go visit him.

"Mine?" I called out.

"Yes, Boss?" Mine answered, emerging from the back room into the office. She was wearing her standard maid outfit.

"I will be stepping out for a little while. You may take a lunch 

break. Just be sure to lock up when you leave", I said.

"Sure thing, Boss!" she replied.

I smiled, and then prepared to leave. I took a taxi to Tori-san's house to avoid the cold temperatures outside. I arrived at the house, paid the taxi driver, then pressed the doorbell. A sweet chime sounded, and the gate slowly opened. I walked the familiar path slowly and solemnly to Tori-san's house. When I reached the door, I knocked on it. Tori-san slid the door open, and beckoned me inside. I removed my shoes and followed Tori-san to Yuki's room. When I arrived at his bedside, Hatori put his hand on my shoulder. Then he turned to Yuki and said, "Yuki, this is your older brother, Ayame Sohma." Yuki blinked twice, then said, "Brother?" Tori-san nodded, then turned to me and said, "You can talk to him, Ayame. I'll be in my office if you need anything." I thanked him and he left. 

I dragged the stool closer to Yuki's bedside, and sat in it. I straightened myself up, looked him in the eyes, and said, "Yuki? I am your older brother, Ayame Sohma. I know you've forgotten everything you know about me, but I hope we can start over again. Are you willing to start over again?" He considered it for a moment, then nodded slowly. 

That moment totally blew me away with emotion, and I felt the tears coming to my eyes. I reached toward Yuki and pulled him into a gentle embrace. I said to Yuki, "Thank you. You don't know how happy you've made me." I released him from the hug and looked into his beautiful amethyst eyes. At this moment, I promised to myself that I would do everything I could to be there for my brother. I smiled at him.

Suddenly, Tori-san poked his head into the room. He gestured silently to me to come. I squeezed Yuki's hand, let go, then stood up and walked toward Tori-san. I followed Tori-san to his office. I walked inside, and he closed the door behind him. He sat on his chair, and told me to do the same. 

He turned to me and said, "Did you get to talk to Yuki?" 

I nodded. He then said to me, "What do you think we should do? Where should Yuki stay?"

I thought of this for a while, then cleared my throat and said, "Well, I will help take care of him for now. I think we should let Hatsuharu and Gure-san know, and ask Gure if he would consider letting Yuki stay at his house. What do you think?"

Tori-san considered it, then he blessed me with one of his rare smiles. He said, "That's a good idea. You can stay here until Hatsuharu is finished with school. Then, we'll wait until he comes here. Having too many guests here at once may stress Yuki out. Okay?"

I smiled and said, "Okay. I'll be going, then."

-Haru's POV-

I sat in class, trying to pay attention to the teacher's lecture. However, there was this feeling nagging at my mind that something wasn't right. It was the last class of the day. I looked over at the window. The snow was falling, which made me think of my favorite cousin, Yuki. When I was younger, my ignorance blinded me, making me unable to see beyond the judgments that were unfairly placed on Yuki, just because he was born as the Rat. However, I got over that ignorance and opened my eyes to the way he really was- kind, loving, and sincere. Ever since, he has been my best friend in the Sohma family. As I was thinking about him, the bell rang. I bowed to the teacher with all my other classmates. Then, I got my bag and headed over to the lockers. I opened mine and got my shoes, took off my classroom shoes, then put on my street shoes. As I exited the school, my phone started ringing in my bag. I opened my bag, picked up the phone, and looked to see who it was. It was my relative Hatori Sohma. I pressed the green talk button, hoping he wasn't angry at me.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hatsuharu, I need a word with you. Could you come to my house? It's about Yuki.", Hatori said. 

When I heard that last sentence, I was shocked. I tried to keep my voice from shaking, and said, "What happened?"

Hatori said , "I found Yuki out on the streets two days ago. His back was covered with scars and I have a feeling that Akito caused those injuries. The worst thing is that he has totally lost all his memories. "

I nodded slowly, taking it all in. Then I said, "I'll be at your house soon. Thanks for calling me."

"No problem, Hatsuharu.", Hatori said.

"Bye," I said, then hung up the phone. 

I put the phone back in my backpack, then made my way to Hatori's house. I rang the doorbell and Hatori let me in. I took off my shoes and put my backpack near the entrance of the house. I followed Hatori to where Yuki was sleeping. Before entering the room, Hatori pulled me aside.

He said, "Hatsuharu, I know you and Yuki are really close friends. Before you go to see him, I ask that you be patient with him. He won't be able to recognize who you are. I hope this doesn't ruin your relationship." He opened the door and we both walked in. Yuki was sleeping soundly. 

I turned to Hatori and asked, "May I wake him?" 

Hatori nodded, and I sat on the stool and looked at Yuki's face. He looked so serene in his sleep. I reached out to touch his hair. I started stroking his hair. Then, I started caressing his face. He awoke with a start. He sat up and looked at me. 

I said, "Yuki. I am Hatsuharu Sohma. You may call me Haru. I've known you since you were a child. You are an important person to me, and one of my best friends." 

I leaned forward and hugged him. I then released Yuki from the hug, turned to Hatori and said, "May I speak to you outside for a moment?" "Sure," Hatori said. I told Yuki I'd be back in a little while. 

Hatori followed me outside, then said, "What is it, Hatsuharu?" 

I said, "I was thinking Yuki should stay at Shigure's house."

Hatori smiled, then said, "That's a good idea. Let's go ask him 

later. "

"There's something else, Hatori," I said.

"Yes, Hatsuharu?", Hatori said.

"May I stay here for the night?", I asked.

"Of course, Hatsuharu. Just be sure to call your parents to tell 

them. I'm sure they'd understand. "

I called my parents, and they said it was all right for me to stay over.

I set up a futon next to Yuki's bed. Then, I took a bath and 

went to sleep.

-End of Chapter 2-


	3. Chapter 3

Frozen Memories

Frozen Memories

-Chapter 3-

Hello, readers! I'd like to thank you for reading up to this point and for adding this story to your favorites and alert lists. I'm really glad that you like this story and I hope that I will not ruin your image of this story. Enjoy Chapter 3, and please leave a review.

Zeldafan3

--

Yuki's POV

_A person stands in front of me as I sit, bruised and beaten on the floor. He had beaten me many times before, but I had never seen him this angry. His black eyes glittered furiously at me, his gaze communicating his feelings wordlessly. Suddenly, everything faded into darkness._

I woke up, screaming, sweat pouring down my face. The sun shone brightly outside the window. I knew what just happened was a dream, yet somehow it seemed so real. It felt almost as if it had happened to me once before. Also, one word kept echoing back into my head, "Akito." What that meant, I had no idea, but I had heard Ayame, Hatori and Hatsuharu mention the name.

Feeling slightly feverish after my dream, I got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom which was located in the room Hatsuharu and I were staying in. I paused for a moment as I saw Hatsuharu sleeping soundly on a futon next to my bed, his soft white hair caressing his face, looking as soft as swan feathers.

I smiled, thinking that maybe Hatsuharu would be able to help me remember. I walked to the bathroom and washed my face with a cold towel. I was about to return to my futon when I heard a knock on the door. I turned and walked toward the door, then opened it, a feeling of fear flooding over me.

Hatori was standing at the door with a serious look on his face. Yet, somehow, I sensed a feeling of inner warmth coming from him. It felt as if he was warming the air around him.

"Hello, Hatori," I said calmly, trying not to let the fear I felt from my dream show on my face.

"Hello, Yuki," he replied.

After a brief pause, he said, "I'd like to talk to you for a moment. Will you follow me to my office?"

I hesitated, and then said, "Sure."

Hatori walked silently up to his office, and I followed him. He gestured towards an empty seat, and I sat down in it, wondering why he had called me up to his office.

Hatori cleared his throat and looked seriously at me. Then, he asked in the same serious voice, "Yuki, have you been having any dreams lately?" I looked quickly into his eyes, a wave of panic spreading over me, as I thought frantically, _"How did he know? Is it that obvious? Does that mean…everyone knows?" _

All of those thoughts rushed through my head in an instant, but I was most overwhelmed by the thought that everyone knew about something I could barely remember, but had just seen a flash of in a dream.

Before I knew it, I was running downstairs, breathing heavily, and ignoring Hatori's voice calling my name frantically. I ran all the way to my room and quickly locked the door. As soon as the door was closed, I collapsed in front of the door, sobbing heavily in fear. Before I knew it, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around me, but I was too overwhelmed to look up to see whose arms they were, as I fell asleep.

End of Chapter 3

Author's Note:

Thanks for reading! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. I worked really hard to perfect this chapter. I send thanks to the following people who helped me perfect this chapter: M.J. Cullen, Ookami Bakura, and –icyy-dragon-. hands you all cookies


	4. Chapter 4

Frozen Memories

-Chapter 4-

Hi everyone! Sorry for the very long delay in getting Chapter 4 uploaded. Thank you for all your reviews and favorites. Enjoy! Rate and review please.

~Zeldafan3

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haru's POV

I looked at Yuki's sleeping, serene face as I remembered what had happened within the past two days: being told Yuki had lost his memories, then waking up later to hear Hatori talking to Yuki in the office upstairs. Later on, I saw Yuki enter the room, tears rolling violently down his cheeks as he fell to the floor. I rushed forward without a second thought, reached out my arms, and held him in an embrace. In a few minutes, he fell asleep in my arms, his flow of tears stopping as he drifted deeper into unconsciousness.

A few hours later…

I opened my eyes, looking down at Yuki sleeping in my lap. Suddenly his eyelids began to twitch, then he awoke, looking at me with a confused look on his face. He then sat up, his gaze focused at the ground.

"Haru…" he started hesitantly, "do you know who… Akito is?"

I looked down at Yuki, clearing my throat as I answered, "Yes, I do."

"I- I want to know what he did," he said, his voice trembling slightly. "You must… tell me."

I looked at him, trying to remember if he had ever been so demanding and outspoken before. But this was a very important thing he needed to know, so I could understand why he was being so demanding, even though I knew he was worried and scared.

"Are you sure, Yuki?" I asked hesitantly. He nodded silently.

Yuki's POV

As Haru gently began to tell me what had happened, I felt myself falling and falling, although I didn't know where.

And then I was back there, feeling the cold snow around my feet. My eyes ceased to function, but I could still see and feel everything that was happening around me. Someone was screaming behind me, but I was in too much pain to turn around to see who it was.

The ice beneath my feet wasn't as friendly as when I had my shoes. It bit and stung, as if I were walking on hot needles. But I ran on, away from all the screams. The screaming, that wouldn't stop and followed me no matter where I turned, finally stopped. I was finally granted peace in that world of chaos.

Then I came back as the snow and ice melted, and everything came back. Haru had finished the story, and he was looking at me, a concerned look on his face. I stood up quickly, walking toward the door. My hands shook as I lifted my hand up to the doorknob.

Almost in a flash, Haru was behind me, embracing me from behind, pressing me to the door.

"W-Wha-?! Haru, what's going on?", I demanded.

He gave no response, but his slow, soft breath tickled my ear like a feather. I felt hot drops falling onto my shoulders, and his hands around my waist tremble. One thing was certain. I was thawing.

"I…" he whispered through his tears, "I'm… so sorry, Yuki."

-End of Chapter 4-

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Author's Note:

Hey guys! Finally Chapter 4 has been uploaded! Thanks for all your help and encouragement! Hope you enjoy the chapter, and please rate and review! Special thanks to Epik Wonder for helping me beta read this chapter!


End file.
